compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Baal DaSaed
Baal DaSaed appears by all accounts to be a rather tall human male with pale flesh and bright blue eyes. He adorns himself in finer clothing and occasionally dons ceremonial armor lending even more to his regal and diplomatic appearance. He is always well kept and has somewhat of a reputation as a playboy on the galactic scene. Biography Early Years Not much is known about the man who has become known as Baal DaSaed. He appeared on the scene in year 2 of the galactic standard calender as a swoop racing prodigy. He came out of the shadows of the league with the aggression of someone that had everything to use and quickly rose to the top of the circuit. During this time Baal seemed as nothing more than an ambitious racer, but his meteoric rise drew some unwanted attention from some groups bent on corrupting the races. These groups sought to turn the racing circuit into nothing more than staged matches set on maximizing their own profits and sapping the spirit of the sport. Baal, however, had other plans. He drew greater ire from the involved parties by denying every offer they placed before him and even going as far as to squeeze out their racers on the course. It wasn't until the underlying feud between DaSaed and the corrupted teams escalated to violence on and off the course that his love of the race was pushed to the side and he took on an aggressive stance. Working with former associates to uncover the true masterminds of the corruption DaSaed managed to expel the corrupt element and bring the races back to being a true sport. However many of corrupt racers took a dislike to the sudden loss of income that the lack of corruption caused and set their sights on DaSaed. After managing to convince the irate racers to take their aggression to the course the league saw the bloodiest race in history. At the end of that race twelve racers were carted away in medical transports and four were buried. DaSaed found himself a broken man having to pay millions of credits in damages and finding himself expelled from the league. With his life gone after his expulsion from the league DaSaed vanished into the shadows and was presumed dead. It was shortly after his disappearance that league racing vanished from galactic view having lost many sponsors after the devastation that his last round caused. A Dynamic Return , the return of swoop racing and the debut of the Galactic Gaming Network.]]In year 10 the figure now known as Baal DaSaed mysteriously returned to galactic view with no word on where he had been for eight years and all but the die hard race fans who had taken to fandom of his feats had forgotten who he was except in passing mention. More surprising than his re-emergence, however, was the announcement that he returned with. With his return Baal DaSaed issued the announcement that the premiere deep space gambling resort and spa, DSR-X15, was opening its docking bays to the galaxy. The GNS report showcased the resort with its expansive casino area, the spacious and luxuriously decorated rooms, their full compliment spa, a fully developed gym and training area, a well tended arboretum and fine cuisine from all corners of the galaxy. Instantly the resort was bombarded with reservations from various jet set nobles planning to take their next vacation or to throw their next lavish party within the resort station and securing DaSaed as a playboy in the modern galaxy. With the success of DSR-X15 DaSaed wasted no time in announcing the formation of the Galactic Gaming Network. An effort to bring gaming in the galaxy under a unified banner and effectively make it more accessible to the sentients who wish to take part in or observe the gaming element present in the galaxy. The initial publication of the gaming network consisted of the many forms of sabacc that have been played throughout the galaxy for as long as anyone can remember and came with the announcement of many other games on the horizon to be set under the galactic banner of the gaming network. Among the games announced was the return of swoop racing in a league format. This new league was heralded as a league without corruption with key focus on the sporting elements of the events. This announcement was welcomed with great support from many racers who had been competing in unofficial racing on many worlds and had been met with resistance from planetary authorities. Baal announced that the races would be totally legal in the eyes of planetary governments and would only take place on planets that had lent full support to the events. Sports fans across the galaxy cheered his return and eagerly awaited the first televised race. An Uncertain Silence A lowly character Umbeck Traxer was among the very last to witness Baal alive, for he is now presumed deceased as rumors of his demise has spread throughout the galaxy but none can step forth and claim to have seen the body. During an interview by the authorities Umbeck Traxer claimed he had been messaged by Baal mere days before. He can be quoted in an interview as staying "Baal had sudden and eerie desire to stop everything and search for a 'Hidden system' and believed he had very good evidence one existed." An Astonishig Return Two years later DaSaedl re-emerged from unknown space and offering no explination for the disappearance. He returned to find his growing empire shattered. His beloved resort was taken over and sold off as a retirement community. His allies and employees had scattered leaving the transmissions silent as he returned. A fractured empire drawn in and disolved by the void of space. DaSaed surveyed the damage of the absence and silently began to work as before. This time there would be no slips. Prospects Swoop Racing Swoop racing was Baal's first love and after his expulsion from the league he swore to make his return before he disappeared. Though his return was not as many expected and instead of showing up at the track in what had become his trademark racing gear he showed up in fine attire negotiating the return of the league. When question why he made the jump from competitor to director and coordinator he went on the record as saying "I had my time in the limelight. It's someone else's turn to tear up the track." Galactic Gaming Network The Galactic Gaming Network has been set up as the groundwork for large scale gaming organization which plays host to swoop and pod races and sabacc tournaments of varying degrees. In the early stages of development the network is working to gain popularity and bring in players and has future anticipation to open up premium gambling sites and extend insider options to those who are so inclined. DSR-X15 DSR-X15, standing for Deep Space Resort - eXtravagance 15, is a luxury space colony that has been constructed to serve as a luxurious deep space resort. Hosting luxury and penthouse suites as well as its own spa and casino the station has quickly grown popular with the jet set and high class cliches of the galaxy and has served as a neutral getaway and meeting ground of diplomatic figures. It has also been set up as the site for several sabacc tournaments which serve to draw even greater crowds to the remote location. Category:Individuals Category:Near-Humans